


40

by Eyesthatseenothing



Series: Gallavich Week [4]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: 40th Birthday, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Parents, GW2017A, Gallavich Week Day 4 Together/Married/Happy ending/Domestic, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Married Couple, Sexual Content, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 06:20:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11053095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eyesthatseenothing/pseuds/Eyesthatseenothing
Summary: Gallavich Week Day 4: Together/Married/Happy Ending/DomesticNearly every day was becoming a rollercoaster of emotions as his mood changed from elation to depressed, to fucken homicidal in the space of an hour all while his ungrateful spawn of satan or Ian, tormented the living fuck out of him.This work is part of the universe of another story of mine, 'Snap Judgements and Drunken Mishaps'. You don't have to read that first to read this.





	40

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't read 'Snap Judgements and Drunken Mishaps' I'll give you the basics. Ian went to WestPoint, they're happily married for years, have 3 children thanks to Mandy, Mickey is Mr Mom... I think that covers it.

 

He tossed and turned then gave up altogether knowing he wasn’t sleeping anymore this fucken night which was now early morning. Mickey had been in a foul mood for the last couple of weeks as ‘the big day’, as his kids liked to call it approached at lightning speed. Nearly every day was becoming a rollercoaster of emotions as his mood changed from elation to depressed, to fucken homicidal in the space of an hour all while his ungrateful spawn of satan or Ian, tormented the living fuck out of him. 

And Ian…? He was no fucken better, nearly skipped out the front door every morning to go play soldiers with a smile on his face then spent the evenings and weekends grinning at him, not even attempting to defend his honour but smart enough to keep his own ribbing to himself.

He probably deserved it though, Ian’s lack of concern and obvious enjoyment of the situation was exactly what he’d done to him 8 years ago but back then he’d also been the tormentor as the kids had been too young to understand. He’d taken immense pleasure teasing Ian for weeks as his 30th birthday loomed closer and closer but he’d at least defended him if anyone else gave him a hard time, although Ian had threatened to throw Mandy out the day before.

Hmmm, he said to himself as he turned in bed to get a good look at his giant ass husband. He pulled the sheets back enough so he could see him from the waist up and admired the body Ian had maintained all these years, maybe even improved. Well that was a mistake, fuck. He’d cut Ian off a few days ago when he’d been particularly pissed and now it was coming back to haunt him. It may be only 4am but it was now his birthday and he was fit to bust a nut, so fucken hard and damn it, he wasn’t using his hand.

He prepped himself quickly, Ian still deep in sleep and passed out on his back before he pulled the sheet completely off and tugged down his boxers just enough for his cock to be bare. He climbed onto him straddling his thighs as he warmed some lube in his hand before stroking him into full hardness all the while his big oaf just slept.

He got into position right over the cock he loved so much and sunk down slowly making himself groan as he felt the burn of going a few days without but loving the pleasurable pain. He stayed seated a moment or two needing time to adjust to the 9 inches he’d impaled himself on then lifting just a little before coming back down and decided to simply rock as his husband began to stir.

Soft whimpering noises escaped from Ian’s lips with every movement he made, his hands snaking around his hips and holding on tight. Ian’s voice was husky still with sleep mixed with lust, “You taking advantage while I… fuck Mick.” He moaned louder as Mickey moved faster bracing his hands on Ian’s chest and leaning in for a kiss, morning breath be fucked.

While he ruled their house he allowed Ian to rule their bedroom or any other room temporarily when they fucked, preferring to let him take full control as he basked in his own self-indulgence, let himself be consumed by the only man he’d ever truly trust.

He started counting in his head as Ian moaned louder just waiting for it to happen only getting up to 8. His world was flipped so smoothly as his husband’s larger body now covered his completely, his mouth slotting with his own as he drowned on his tongue.

Ian hadn’t moved while he kissed him but he was buried inside him so deeply. After fuck knows how long, when they could no longer breath Ian spoke against his lips softly, “You ready for me to fuck you honey bun?” Then he chuckled. 

Mickey gave no answer instead just biting Ian’s bottom lip sharply which kick started his brain, or maybe just his cock as he wrapped his legs tighter around his waist before he began to move within him again.

No need for further adjustment Ian dove in full force fucking him hard and fast knowing exactly how he wanted it, changing angles till he found the right spot, Mickey panting below him and fighting not to scream out.

Ian had no chance to help him, no need for his hand. Ian’s rock hard abs enough stimulation. His orgasm punched through him as he hung onto his back, wetness flowed between them, his teeth biting down hard on his shoulder to stifle his moans.

Ian followed a few seconds later as he usually did unable to hold on longer when he clenched down around him, days of warm cum filling him full, a strangled sigh escaping Ian’s lips as his movements slowed.

He shoved at Ian’s shoulder but got no response, his breathing still laboured, his own being squashed. He pulled him back by his hair to a goofy grin spreading across his face. “Happy 40th birthday babe.” He brushed his lips softly against his own tenderly. The he rolled off him and flopped down onto his back.

“Nearly old enough to date your ass, aye babe.” He stated condescendingly while smirking at his husband.

Ian attempted to slap his arm but had no strength to put in any real effort merely snorting, “Sorry babe but I’m more into the plump bouncy type of ass now days so you better start doing twice the number of squats you were doing yesterday.”

“Fuck off and hold me bitch.” He ordered turning on his side and backing up till he felt Ian’s body wrap around his and promptly fell back asleep.

******

He woke up alone to the smell of bacon wafting up the stairs and hoped Ian had made him pancakes as well. Fuck he was hungry but he stunk of sex so he jumped in the shower quickly before making his way downstairs to what sounded like a house full of people and a noise he’d never heard in his home before but dismissed it thinking it must be the TV.

Nobody noticed him at first as he stood at the bottom of the stairs taking in the madhouse before him. His home was littered with Gallaghers, a few Milkoviches thrown in amongst them, half of them shovelling food down their throats like it was free. 

His ears were suddenly assailed but loud screeching that reminded him of his sister when she was a teen but now he heard it in stereo, daily. He was shoved into the wall behind him as the noise continued but this time in both his fucken ears, his 14 year old twin daughters Mandy and Maya both assaulting him with hugs and kisses and happy fucken birthdays.

His girls always broke through his grumpiness he thought as he held them back just as tightly while trying not to choke on long red hair only for them to be pushed to the side as his son Michael 15 barged between them favouring him with one of his few and infrequent hugs. The three of them may have spent the last couple of weeks teasing him in the lead up to today but they learned that shit from him so what could he do. 

Still stuck to the wall his jolly red haired giant was on him next smothering him, then Fiona and Mandy fought over him. Somehow Iggy got in before them then the numerous Gallagher’s ending in his brother in-law. 

“Happy birthday old man.” Lip sneered at him while giving him an awkward bro hug.

He couldn’t help himself and punched Lip in the arm with just enough force to make him flinch and sneered right back at him. “You do know you’re only a few months younger than me asshole.” Then he pushed past him in desperate need of coffee and made his way through to his kitchen hoping for some peace. Not gonna happen.

He bellowed through the house when he saw the enclosure before him. “Ian what tha fuck!” He didn’t know whether to be pissed or to start cooing at the ball of red and white fluff with bright blue eyes that looked up at him whining for attention.

Ian shoved a mug into his hand before he spoke. “You remember when we were kids and you told me you always wanted a Malamute, well now you have one babe.” He gave him a half smile smirk all in one before kissing his head and walking away to get him food.

“And you remembered that?” He asked him incredulous but Ian just ignored him. Of course Ian remembered he thought, he fucken remembers everything. After putting his mug on the bench he reached down and picked up the puppy that right now looked like it belonged on the end of a diamond studded leash but had feet nearly bigger than his own proving he wouldn’t be a pansy looking dog when she? by the pink collar grew. 

As his dream dog cleaned his face, probably better than he had when he’d showered, Fiona came up next to him hip checking him to get his attention and stealing his coffee. “So umm…” Her eyes flicked over to Ian who nodded his head once. “I’m giving you my present next week.” She beamed at him.

Before he could respond his puppy was taken off him by his daughters and Ian shoved a large plastic envelope into his hands. He felt a million eyes now focused on him as he opened it unable to form words when he saw what it contained. 

An itinerary and tickets for an 11 day Caribbean cruise. Dumbfounded he looked at Ian and finally blurted out, “There’s only 2 tickets?”

Ian caressed his cheek gently before leaning in and kissing him softly on his non responsive lips. “I think they’re old enough for us to holiday on our own now Mick.”

Fuck, he felt a moment of panic. He’d never left the kids longer than a night but they were teens now and if he had to trust anyone to look after them and keep them in line it was Fiona but… “What about my puppy?”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for reading, your comments and kudos are most welcome.


End file.
